The Moonlight
by Rui Sonico
Summary: This is a shounen-ai/yaoi love story from various animes.
1. A New Beginning

**The Moonlight**

Main Characters Introduction:

Derrick (Aya) Chin

Darien Chin

Daniel Chin

Karen Chin

Kazuki Chin/ Yuki

Eiri Chin/Yuki

Civilization:

Aya Chin

Ishida Yoichi

Satsuki Asuka

Misaki (Bradley Barret)

Ace (Radzie)

Kira Kenzaki

Shun (Shahrizi)

Yuda (Shafiq)

Nowaki Shu(Gary)

PREFACE

It was like a tremendous dream but it was a horrifying one towards the end though. An exciting day turns out to be a devastating sad day. It happened on the February the fourteen ---- the Chinese New Year celebration at the same time it was Valentines' Day---- 12 years ago.

Aya, my little sister, and I were looking forward to meet our closest cousins from China. We celebrate Chinese New Year together but it turns out to be tragic when my sister ran after her ball that slips out from her small hands and bounces towards the highway when the cars are speeding at uncontrollable speed.

Suddenly, I have a weird flash of images in my mind. Then, my heart starts to make a slightest pain in my chest. I looked for my sister. When I caught sight of her, a speeding car was about to hit her. I ran as fast as I could to save her but it was too late. She got hit and died on the spot.

"Aya…!!!!"

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

I snapped out from daydreaming when a car behind me horns. When I was back to the present time, the traffic light was green. I moved my car right away. It was a little embarrassing though. Since that horrifying day, I have been keeping the feeling of revenge so that I could remind myself that my sister died in vain and I have to avenge her death by looking for the killer. In order not to risk my parent's life, I live on my own in the big city of Kyoto. As a result, I decided to take my sister's name as mine to remind myself of my promises to her before her grave. So, I kept my real name away for the time being.

My phone rang awhile later so I answered it. I know its wrong to answer a call while driving but that's why I am on a look out for any police cars. It was Karen on the line. One of my closest cousins from China. I am pretty sure Darien and Daniel are with her. The three of them are always my best friend in this whole wide world.

"Hello, Aya speaking."

"Aya. It's Karen."

"Oh… oh... Karen. Yes. How may I help you?"

"Aya please pick us up at the Kyoto Airport."

"Uh… What??"

"I'll explain later. Please."

"Uhm… okay. I am on my way. Give me ten minutes." I said in disbelieving.

"That's great. I owe you a bunch. See ya." She hung up.

I laid out a deep sigh. I guess I have no choice to break a lot of rules again. That is what I thought. Then, I made my way to the airport with a remarkable speed and I reached there within ten minutes. We were so happy to see each other again after years of not seeing each other. After that, we make our way to my home. My home was a shop house on top of a flower shop cause I am a part time florist after school.

In the car, we talked about good times and memories in the past that really brings us together. The most memorable childhood memories we have were the times were together. I admired Karen the most because she is very open to un-normal relationships. Darien, Daniel and I well, we have the same thoughts and likings.

At home, I show them the rooms that they can use. They like my apartment very much. It is small, cozy and was well decorated with modern features. As Darien and Daniel were deciding their rooms, Karen walked up to me.

"Derrick. I have enrolled Darien and Daniel to the same campus as you are. I hope you don't mind." She said with a smile.

"It's good. So, I assume they start their road to study with me by tomorrow?" I frowned.

"Well, yeah." She nodded.

"Oh okay." I chuckled.

She left to her room right after that. I went into the kitchen to check the food supplies that I have left. I guess I have enough for the night. Since its 6.00 pm, the shop closes. The owner, Madam Hokka, was her turn to close the shop. So no worries there. Suddenly, we heard a song was played out of no where. Then, someone enters my apartment from the front door. It was Max to inform us about a mission and the song we heard is a calling sound for us to be alert of missions that they are about to perform.

We all gathered at the living room. Then, Max turned on my flat screen television. A person appeared on the screen. It was Persia, the Head of the secret assassin organization Weiss. Persia is not his real name. It's a code name like all of us have. Mine is Abyssinian. Darien is Balinese. Daniel is Bombay and lastly Karen's code name is Amethyst. Persia said that he ordered Siberian and Snow to move in with us. We were happy but it was so sudden. Siberian is Eiri Yuki and Snow is Kazuki. They are our cousins as well and they are from Tokyo.

Eiri is a famous writer there so I am a little worried how he is going to fit in with us if his fans are after him and indirectly after us in resulting lags to complete our missions and other things. We just have to think optimistically. Kazuki is a very serious person in many ways because it's hard to make him smile easily.

So our first mission tonight as a team is that we are asked to assassinate the person in-charge of underground human chess. Innocent people were found dead theses past few days with unexplainable cause. Persia suspected that the person pulling the string is the one that organized the underground gambling.

"Please be inform that Siberian and Snow will be arriving here in Kyoto by tomorrow morning. All of you will form a team of Knight Hunters of Weiss. Now for the mission. Recently, people are found dead in unexpected places like the fountain, people's backyard and more. The police have no leads. For sure this is the work of the underground gambling corporation. Their leader is Hokage, although we don't have a clear photo of this person but he always appeared in all matches. Hunters of the night, deny this evil beast and their tomorrow." He disappears from the screen and Max off the television.

"So I guess everyone knows their role?" Max smirks.

All of us smiles sinisterly.

"That's a yes. Here is a tip for all of you if you wanna look for Hokage. When Hokage gets excited, a birth mark will appear on his forehead. " She handed us an envelope of documents about Hokage and where the Human Chess Game is always held. After an hour of discussion, we took our places and play our role. At the top of a building, Darien surveys the entire building from the outside. Daniel becomes one of the waiters at the bar inside. On the other hand, I volunteer for the role as one of the chess piece.

Everyone is in position. Daniel went into the kitchen after his tray is full of used glasses. Then, he went to his locker and took out his laptop. Before perform the mission, we sneak in the building and hid explosives. Daniel put on his headphone and tries to contact with Darien on the roof. All of us are wearing hidden microphones to communicate with each other.

"Darien how's it going up there?"

"Do you think I am okay?! We have a bad whether coming. How about you?" Darien answered angrily while struggling the strong wind.

"Okay. I'll start the Bombay Operation. We have two minutes before Aya will be up. We need to hurry. Got to go. Bye." Daniel disconnected the signal to communicate with Darien.

"Uh …wait. Daniel…arrgh…damn" Darien angered.

Down at the basement, I was lead by a woman to where the chess piece gathers.

"Tell me. What is the reason you wanna participate in this tournament?" she asked curiously.

"I said before. I only wanna be stronger that's all." I insisted.

She just smirks and said," You know Hokage have a great interest in you. Anyone chosen by the great Hokage always wins."

This is interesting. I thought. "When do I get to meet this Hokage?" I asked impatiently.

"You will meet Hokage right after the matches are over." She smiled.

"Oh .Right." I answered while looking down.

In the gathering room, I saw all the contestants are nervous and shaking. This is so wrong. One of them suddenly burst into insanity and started running around crazily. The woman with me hits him down and points a gun on his forehead. I was really shocked.

"We don't need people like you. You better off dead." She said coldly then she laughed evilly.

"No…no please. No…"

She pulled the trigger and resulting a head shot. The man died on the spot. She called her bodyguards to collect the body and dump it somewhere. Then, she faced me with an evil smile.

"It looks like there's a special spot for you. I want to see you in action so don't disappoint me." She left the room.

I just watch her leave. I stood where the person stood before. Then, I heard people cheering from above. All of the sudden, I felt a sudden movement from below. The floor where I stood is shaped like a square and it moved upward like a lift. To my astonish I was surfacing slowly. When I stopped moving, I was surrounded by many audiences. The spotlights blinded my sight for moment. A heard a sound coming from in front of me. Another chess piece just surfaced. It was male. He looked nasty and hideous. Face of a killer. This should be easy, I thought. I draw my sword. Ready for battle. The bell rang and the referee allowed us to start the fight. The opponent took out a knife from his jacket and dashed towards me in a rush. I have no intention to kill anyone but just Hokage. Due to that reason, I was toying with by dodging his attack and make him trip many times to embarrass himself.

Suddenly, the woman earlier stood behind one of the chess players. She looked really upset and disappointed.

"What the hell you think you are doing?! KILL HIM!! Don't just stand there!!! KILL HIM!!"

I just rolled my eyes with a sigh. The opponent attacks me again but this time he almost slice my face. This really got me mad. I gripped my sword and waved it high. I have made a small cut on his wrist and he let go of his knife. However, he is really persisted. This time he took out a gun. He made a few shot at me but he misses all of it. The woman got so excited that when she laughs her forehead can be seen as if she is wearing a wig. To my surprise I saw a birth mark on her forehead. No doubt about it. She is actually Hokage. I jumped and landed right in front of her. When I was about to swing my sword to cut her, she screams and everyone was terrified.

When I was in midair, I saw a man that really got me fired up but I don't know why. I just stand on the chess monitor frozen while staring at him. Hokage take the chance to escape. Who is he? I thought for a moment. Without I knowing, Hokage is surrounded by all her bodyguards. That was a screw up. I got to my senses and ran after her. Daniel initiated the bombs to explode. It really causes a riot. The man I was staring at earlier was lead by his bodyguard to the roof. I stood in front of him. I tried to stop them by waving my sword towards him to stop running. His bodyguard just kicked my sword away with just a normal speed. I was so shocked and speechless. Have I gone weaker? This question has been playing in my mind for the past few seconds. So they left the building to the roof. A helicopter was waiting for them. I ran after them again.

"Right this way, Lord Takatori", with a sinister smile at me.

"Some freak-show they have here. Hahaha" he laugh evilly as he left.

At the same time, Hokage follow them for protection. On the roof, I saw them getting on the helicopter and Hokage was about a few meters away.

"Wait! Wait! Please take me with you, Mr Takatori." She shouted desperately.

"Take off now."

"Yes, Sir"

The door closes. Hokage struggles to reach the door knob but I caught up to her and swung my sword and slashed her with one stroke. She died with a slight scream and fall to the ground. After that, I go after the helicopter although it is so high up for me to reach it.

"TAKATORI..!!!"

Hokage's bodyguards ran after me but Darien appeared in front of them with a smirk.

"Nuh..uh..uh" he teased them.

They were so mad and attacked him but he took out his wires and he whirls it around resulting them to choke to death. Daniel arrived at the roof. He saw me running after the helicopter. He ran to catch up to me and grabbed my hand tight.

"Aya stop!! Our mission is completed! Stop okay. He is not the target." He insisted.

"Right." I stop struggling and looked down.

After we reached home, we all went to bed but I can't really sleep that night. So, I got up and look out the window. It was a beautiful full moon that night. I was amazed and owe while gazing at it. I put on my headphone and listen to soft music and started to fall asleep. At the same time, someone was gazing the beauty of the moonlight too.


	2. Sweet Surrender

**The Moonlight**

Main Characters Introduction:

Derrick (Aya) Chin

Darien Chin

Daniel Chin

Karen Chin

Kazuki Chin/ Yuki

Eiri Chin/Yuki

Civilization:

Aya Chin

Ishida Yoichi

Satsuki Asuka

Misaki (Bradley Barret)

Ace (Radzie)

Kira Kenzaki

Shun (Shahrizi)

Yuda (Shafiq)

Nowaki Shu(Gary)

Niel (Nelson)

Rina (Tieyla)

Elie (Emmy)

Nami (Nurmi)

* * *

PREFACE

It was like a tremendous dream but it was a horrifying one towards the end though. An exciting day turns out to be a devastating sad day. It happened on the February the fourteen ---- the Chinese New Year celebration at the same time it was Valentines' Day---- 12 years ago.

Aya, my little sister, and I were looking forward to meet our closest cousins from China. We celebrate Chinese New Year together but it turns out to be tragic when my sister ran after her ball that slips out from her small hands and bounces towards the highway when the cars are speeding at uncontrollable speed.

Suddenly, I have a weird flash of images in my mind. Then, my heart starts to make a slightest pain in my chest. I looked for my sister. When I caught sight of her, a speeding car was about to hit her. I ran as fast as I could to save her but it was too late. She got hit and died on the spot.

"Aya…!!!!"

* * *

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

I snapped out from daydreaming when a car behind me horns. When I was back to the present time, the traffic light was green. I moved my car right away. It was a little embarrassing though. Since that horrifying day, I have been keeping the feeling of revenge so that I could remind myself that my sister died in vain and I have to avenge her death by looking for the killer. In order not to risk my parent's life, I live on my own in the big city of Kyoto. As a result, I decided to take my sister's name as mine to remind myself of my promises to her before her grave. So, I kept my real name away for the time being.

My phone rang awhile later so I answered it. I know its wrong to answer a call while driving but that's why I am on a look out for any police cars. It was Karen on the line. One of my closest cousins from China. I am pretty sure Darien and Daniel are with her. The three of them are always my best friend in this whole wide world.

"Hello, Aya speaking."

"Aya. It's Karen."

"Oh… oh... Karen. Yes. How may I help you?"

"Aya please pick us up at the Kyoto Airport."

"Uh… What??"

"I'll explain later. Please."

"Uhm… okay. I am on my way. Give me ten minutes." I said in disbelieving.

"That's great. I owe you a bunch. See ya." She hung up.

I laid out a deep sigh. I guess I have no choice to break a lot of rules again. That is what I thought. Then, I made my way to the airport with a remarkable speed and I reached there within ten minutes. We were so happy to see each other again after years of not seeing each other. After that, we make our way to my home. My home was a shop house on top of a flower shop cause I am a part time florist after school.

In the car, we talked about good times and memories in the past that really brings us together. The most memorable childhood memories we have were the times were together. I admired Karen the most because she is very open to un-normal relationships. Darien, Daniel and I well, we have the same thoughts and likings.

At home, I show them the rooms that they can use. They like my apartment very much. It is small, cozy and was well decorated with modern features. As Darien and Daniel were deciding their rooms, Karen walked up to me.

"Derrick. I have enrolled Darien and Daniel to the same campus as you are. I hope you don't mind." She said with a smile.

"It's good. So, I assume they start their road to study with me by tomorrow?" I frowned.

"Well, yeah." She nodded.

"Oh okay." I chuckled.

She left to her room right after that. I went into the kitchen to check the food supplies that I have left. I guess I have enough for the night. Since its 6.00 pm, the shop closes. The owner, Madam Hokka, was her turn to close the shop. So no worries there. Suddenly, we heard a song was played out of no where. Then, someone enters my apartment from the front door. It was Max to inform us about a mission and the song we heard is a calling sound for us to be alert of missions that they are about to perform.

We all gathered at the living room. Then, Max turned on my flat screen television. A person appeared on the screen. It was Persia, the Head of the secret assassin organization Weiss. Persia is not his real name. It's a code name like all of us have. Mine is Abyssinian. Darien is Balinese. Daniel is Bombay and lastly Karen's code name is Amethyst. Persia said that he ordered Siberian and Snow to move in with us. We were happy but it was so sudden. Siberian is Eiri Yuki and Snow is Kazuki. They are our cousins as well and they are from Tokyo.

Eiri is a famous writer there so I am a little worried how he is going to fit in with us if his fans are after him and indirectly after us in resulting lags to complete our missions and other things. We just have to think optimistically. Kazuki is a very serious person in many ways because it's hard to make him smile easily.

So our first mission tonight as a team is that we are asked to assassinate the person in-charge of underground human chess. Innocent people were found dead theses past few days with unexplainable cause. Persia suspected that the person pulling the string is the one that organized the underground gambling.

"Please be inform that Siberian and Snow will be arriving here in Kyoto by tomorrow morning. All of you will form a team of Knight Hunters of Weiss. Now for the mission. Recently, people are found dead in unexpected places like the fountain, people's backyard and more. The police have no leads. For sure this is the work of the underground gambling corporation. Their leader is Hokage, although we don't have a clear photo of this person but he always appeared in all matches. Hunters of the night, deny this evil beast and their tomorrow." He disappears from the screen and Max off the television.

"So I guess everyone knows their role?" Max smirks.

All of us smiles sinisterly.

"That's a yes. Here is a tip for all of you if you wanna look for Hokage. When Hokage gets excited, a birth mark will appear on his forehead. " She handed us an envelope of documents about Hokage and where the Human Chess Game is always held. After an hour of discussion, we took our places and play our role. At the top of a building, Darien surveys the entire building from the outside. Daniel becomes one of the waiters at the bar inside. On the other hand, I volunteer for the role as one of the chess piece.

Everyone is in position. Daniel went into the kitchen after his tray is full of used glasses. Then, he went to his locker and took out his laptop. Before perform the mission, we sneak in the building and hid explosives. Daniel put on his headphone and tries to contact with Darien on the roof. All of us are wearing hidden microphones to communicate with each other.

"Darien how's it going up there?"

"Do you think I am okay?! We have a bad whether coming. How about you?" Darien answered angrily while struggling the strong wind.

"Okay. I'll start the Bombay Operation. We have two minutes before Aya will be up. We need to hurry. Got to go. Bye." Daniel disconnected the signal to communicate with Darien.

"Uh …wait. Daniel…arrgh…damn" Darien angered.

Down at the basement, I was lead by a woman to where the chess piece gathers.

"Tell me. What is the reason you wanna participate in this tournament?" she asked curiously.

"I said before. I only wanna be stronger that's all." I insisted.

She just smirks and said," You know Hokage have a great interest in you. Anyone chosen by the great Hokage always wins."

This is interesting. I thought. "When do I get to meet this Hokage?" I asked impatiently.

"You will meet Hokage right after the matches are over." She smiled.

"Oh .Right." I answered while looking down.

In the gathering room, I saw all the contestants are nervous and shaking. This is so wrong. One of them suddenly burst into insanity and started running around crazily. The woman with me hits him down and points a gun on his forehead. I was really shocked.

"We don't need people like you. You better off dead." She said coldly then she laughed evilly.

"No…no please. No…"

She pulled the trigger and resulting a head shot. The man died on the spot. She called her bodyguards to collect the body and dump it somewhere. Then, she faced me with an evil smile.

"It looks like there's a special spot for you. I want to see you in action so don't disappoint me." She left the room.

I just watch her leave. I stood where the person stood before. Then, I heard people cheering from above. All of the sudden, I felt a sudden movement from below. The floor where I stood is shaped like a square and it moved upward like a lift. To my astonish I was surfacing slowly. When I stopped moving, I was surrounded by many audiences. The spotlights blinded my sight for moment. A heard a sound coming from in front of me. Another chess piece just surfaced. It was male. He looked nasty and hideous. Face of a killer. This should be easy, I thought. I draw my sword. Ready for battle. The bell rang and the referee allowed us to start the fight. The opponent took out a knife from his jacket and dashed towards me in a rush. I have no intention to kill anyone but just Hokage. Due to that reason, I was toying with him by dodging his attacks and make him trip many times to embarrass himself.

Suddenly, the woman earlier stood behind one of the chess players. She looked really upset and disappointed.

"What the hell you think you are doing?! KILL HIM!! Don't just stand there!!! KILL HIM!!"

I just rolled my eyes with a sigh. The opponent attacks me again but this time he almost slice my face. This really got me mad. I gripped my sword and waved it high. I have made a small cut on his wrist and he let go of his knife. However, he is really persisted. This time he took out a gun. He made a few shot at me but he misses all of it. The woman got so excited that when she laughs her forehead can be seen as if she is wearing a wig. To my surprise I saw a birth mark on her forehead. No doubt about it. She is actually Hokage. I jumped and landed right in front of her. When I was about to swing my sword to cut her, she screams and everyone was terrified.

When I was in midair, I saw a man that really got me fired up but I don't know why. I just stand on the chess monitor frozen while staring at him. Hokage take the chance to escape. Who is he? I thought for a moment. Without I knowing, Hokage is surrounded by all her bodyguards. That was a screw up. I got to my senses and ran after her. Daniel initiated the bombs to explode. It really causes a riot. The man I was staring at earlier was lead by his bodyguard to the roof. I stood in front of him. I tried to stop them by waving my sword towards him to stop running. His bodyguard just kicked my sword away with just a normal speed. I was so shocked and speechless. Have I gone weaker? This question has been playing in my mind for the past few seconds. So they left the building to the roof. A helicopter was waiting for them. I ran after them again.

"Right this way, Lord Takatori", with a sinister smile at me.

"Some freak-show they have here. Hahaha" he laugh evilly as he left.

At the same time, Hokage follow them for protection. On the roof, I saw them getting on the helicopter and Hokage was about a few meters away.

"Wait! Wait! Please take me with you, Mr Takatori." She shouted desperately.

"Take off now."

"Yes, Sir"

The door closes. Hokage struggles to reach the door knob but I caught up to her and swung my sword and slashed her with one stroke. She died with a slight scream and fall to the ground. After that, I go after the helicopter although it is so high up for me to reach it.

"TAKATORI..!!!"

Hokage's bodyguards ran after me but Darien appeared in front of them with a smirk.

"Nuh..uh..uh" he teased them.

They were so mad and attacked him but he took out his wires and he whirls it around resulting them to choke to death. Daniel arrived at the roof. He saw me running after the helicopter. He ran to catch up to me and grabbed my hand tight.

"Aya stop!! Our mission is completed! Stop okay. He is not the target." He insisted.

"Right." I stop struggling and looked down.

After we reached home, we all went to bed but I can't really sleep that night. So, I got up and look out the window. It was a beautiful full moon that night. I was amazed and owe while gazing at it. I put on my headphone and listen to soft music and started to fall asleep. At the same time, someone was gazing the beauty of the moonlight too.


End file.
